This is not what I planned
by Raycho
Summary: Santana Lopez has a secret that she doesn't want anybody to know about, but one day someone finds out about it. How will the person react and how will their relationship with Santana be affected?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Santana never planned this. She never wanted to be this person or to do the things she was doing, but shit happens. Life fucks you over and you just have to find ways to deal with it sometimes.

It all started six months ago, though some people could argue that it was the cause of something that happened years ago. But Santana didn't like thinking about that or about why she did what she did. In her mind it started six months ago and there was no cause or reason, it just was.

It was an accident, a miscommunication, a result of drinking too much. A mistake.

But it was a mistake that she had kept making time and time again. A mistake that she no longer thought of as a mistake. It was now just something that she did, something that was a part of her. Sometimes it scared her, how easily she did it and how attached to it she felt. She often wondered if she would ever be able stop or if she was destined to do this and be this for the rest of her life. However, that was another thing she didn't like thinking about and so whenever those thoughts entered her mind she chased them away. Usually with a drink.

Nobody knows about it and that is the way Santana likes it. She can't have anybody knowing because if they did then she would have to deal with the questions and the disapproval and the sympathy and Santana hates that. She doesn't want some person pretending that they care just because they know how much shit she is in or how fucked up she is. She just wants to be left alone and deal with it by herself, like she has done all her life.

Well that's what she likes to make herself believe. If she was completely honest with herself then she would just accept that in reality she is desperate for someone to know. She craves to tell someone about what is going on and how she feels and what she has become. But there is no one to tell.

Sure she has Brittany, and she is thankful for her every day. She loves Brittany with every piece of her heart. Brittany is and always will be her best friend. She is forever there for Santana and she never judges her or thinks badly of her or tries to change her. But even Brittany doesn't know about this, she can't know about it. Santana isn't sure if she doesn't ever tell Brittany in order to protect herself or to protect Brittany. She thinks it's more about protecting Brittany as she knows that telling the girl probably wouldn't actually cause Santana any harm as Brittany would never change the way she behaves around Santana and she would never lecture her or think badly of her. So telling Brittany would probably actually be okay, except she really doesn't want to have to do that to her best friend.

You see Brittany is kind of a special person. Some may say that she is dumb or naïve or weak, that she needs to be treated differently and like a child but that's not how Santana sees it. She knows that Brittany is clever; sure she may not be clever in a book smart, straight A student kind of way but nobody knows more about cats or ducks than Brittany. Nobody dances the way Brittany does. Nobody can read emotions like Brittany can. Brittany is a genius in her own way and she is also really fucking brave and strong, so that isn't why Santana doesn't tell Brittany. It has more to do with the fact that Brittany is pure. She is someone who only sees the best in people and she sees all the love in the world and none of the hate. She believes in magic and Santa Claus and leprechauns. She thinks that animals can talk and so she has conversations with them. Brittany is basically everything good in this miserable stinking world and Santana doesn't want to tarnish that. She doesn't want to ruin Brittany's purity and optimism. And so she doesn't tell her.

And telling anyone else is totally out of the question. Quinn is her only other friend and there is no way she could ever tell little miss Christian about what she gets up to. Quinn is a good person and she knows that she will always have her back but she also knows that her upbringing and her beliefs and her parents would prevent her from really being any help or relief for Santana and so she doesn't tell her either.

As for everyone else in Glee, well they aren't really her friends. Sure they always talk about how they are a family and they love each other but Santana knows the truth, she knows that it's all lies and that none of them actually care about her or anyone else really. Finn doesn't care about Artie and Mercedes doesn't care about Rachel and Kurt doesn't care about Mike and Quinn doesn't care about and Blaine and Santana doesn't care about any of them, except Brittany and Quinn of course. So for all the talk about loving each other and accepting each other, Santana damn sure knows that there is no way in hell she could ever tell them about anything in her life, especially not about this.

Maybe if she was a nicer person then she would have more friends and she could have someone who she could confide in. Or maybe if she had more attentive parents then they would notice that something wasn't right and that their daughter wasn't okay and they would figure it out and talk to her about it and hold her while she cried and they would tell her that everything was going to be okay…but that was never going to happen and Santana really has to stop fucking imaging those kind of fairy-tale scenarios. She really has to realise and accept that she is alone and she will always be alone and there will never be anyone who she can fully confide in.

That's why she doesn't say anything and she doesn't hint at anything or even think about maybe hinting something to anyone, because she knows that no good would ever come out of it. There is no one she can tell and make it be worth it in any way. So every day she puts a smile on her face and every day she acts like she has it all and her life is amazing and she is fucking happy. Every single day she wakes up and put on her mask and acts as though nothing is wrong, as though she is breaking down inside, as though her world isn't falling apart and her life has no meaning.

She pretends that she drinks for the fun of it, but in reality she drinks to block everything out. She pretends that the insults from her peers don't affect her, when in reality they make her believe that she is worthless. She pretends that she doesn't care that her parents are never home, when in reality it makes her cry herself to sleep every night.

She pretends that she doesn't go out at night to have sex with random men for money, when it reality that is exactly what she does.

* * *

**Please leave reviews as they will motivate me to write more. **

**This is my first ever Pezberry fanfic and my second fanfic ever so go easy on me, but at the same time please give me some constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts and favourites and so on, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yes, Santana Lopez was a prostitute.

It wasn't something she was proud of or enjoyed or planned on becoming. It wasn't like she had always dreamed of selling her body to sweaty, old, pathetic men; she hadn't thought to herself "_oh I know, today I will become a prostitute cause that sounds like fun!_" No, Santana had never planned it but it had happened nonetheless.

It all started one night about 6 months ago. She had been at a party and was walking home by herself, totally plastered of course, when she bumped into a man. Literally bumped into him. He'd helped her up and asked if she was okay and if he could help her get home or help her in any way. The alcohol pursing through her veins was making her freer and more "friendly", just like it always did and so Santana had replied by asking if she could help him in any way.

The man had grinned and taken her hand, leading her down a dark alley where he had pushed her against the wall and kissed her, hard. Most of the night was a blur and there were huge gaps in Santana's memory, so she couldn't remember going from the alley to a grotty flat, but it must have happened because that's where they'd ended up. The nameless man had lain her down on what she presumed was his bed and then he took her. He took her hard and fast and mercilessly, not letting her come or enjoy herself at all. Santana was about to protest when it was all over and he'd stood up and was getting dressed, but then he'd handed her a $20 note and suddenly she couldn't seem to formulate words.

_What just happened?_ She'd thought. _What have I done? Is this really what I think it means? But why would he think that? It can't be! This is wrong. _Santana's mind had been racing with questions and thoughts and arguments and confusion. She hadn't been able to understand why he was giving her money, why he was saying that he wasn't going to pay more because $20 is what they had agreed on. She had felt sick and was unable to figure out if it was due to the alcohol or not. Either way she hadn't wanted to stay there, she'd wanted to get as far away from the flat, the man and the bed; everything.

So she'd stood up abruptly and ran. She'd left half of her clothes and just run; out the room, out the flat and out the building. She had kept running once she was outside and she hadn't stopped until she could run no longer. She had had no idea where she was by the time she'd stopped and so she'd sat down and cried. She'd cried because she had no idea where she was and because she'd started to fully understand what had just happened in the flat.

Suddenly she had felt her phone vibrating and she'd done all she could to pull herself together before answering. It had been Brittany, asking her where she was and if she was okay, and telling her that she'd lost her car and so needed a lift.

Santana had said she was at home and her dad had taken the car and so she couldn't pick her up. That was the first time that Santana had ever lied to her best friend…

Santana couldn't actually fully remember how she had gotten home in the end, she knew that she had walked for over an hour, but where she walked and if she'd taken a sensible route or a route that took her all around town and back again, she didn't know. All she knew was that she got home, passed out and woke up the next morning with the worst headache of her life and a strong sense of dread which she couldn't understand at the time.

Her parents never saw her passed out on the couch; make up ruined by tear stains, shirt on backwards and puke on her trouser leg, because they hadn't been home. They were never home.

She had slowly gotten up, headed to her bathroom and started removing her clothes. Then something had dropped out of her bra.

She had picked up the $20 bill and everything from the night before had come rushing back. It had hit her like a fucking train and she'd collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. She'd sobbed until she could hardly breathe, her body shaking and her stomach turning until finally she had released the contents of her heaving stomach into the toilet.

She had vowed then and there to never do it again. She'd said that it was a once off thing, a mistake that she would never again make.

But within a few months it had happened all over again. Except that time she hadn't done it by mistake, it hadn't been a miscommunication or a misunderstanding. It hadn't been due to being too drunk to know what had been going on. She'd known exactly what the man, a younger but fatter man than the previous time, had wanted and she had agreed to it.

She had said yes and named her price ($30 because she refused to be so cheap the second time round) and she had let him fuck her, pay and leave.

Once it was over she'd felt sick again but she didn't throw up. She had cried again but only a few tears and she'd answered a call from Brittany and lied again.

Soon it had become a monthly thing, then a weekly thing, and then she was doing it more than once a week.

She had officially become a prostitute.

xxx

Santana climbed through her window and walked straight to the bathroom. She shook off her clothes and got into the shower. Once she'd thoroughly scrubbed off the smell of sex and weed from her body she got out the shower and started tending to the black eye she was sporting.

You see prostitution is dangerous in more than one way. Not only are the men shady but the women are fucking crazy and competitive. If you cross then they will try to fucking kill you.

Usually Santana managed to stay out of their way but sometimes, like tonight, she stumbled upon someone else's "area" and when that happened shit got real!

Tonight she had mistakenly gone to an area she'd never gone before, since business wasn't exactly overflowing where she had been, and she had been told to fuck off by a skinny ass white chick with fake boobs and fake hair and fake tan and fake everything. Santana had said something back, to which the fucking bitch had replied to by punching her in the face. Santana would have fought back but a cop car had passed by and so she had run for her life.

Consequently she had also gotten no business as she had been too spooked to continue working the streets with a cop car driving round so nearby. So by the end of the night she was really pissed off. No money but a black eye.

Santana sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a good look at herself and tried to see herself as she was before all this had started, but she couldn't see that girl. That girl was gone and she was never coming back.

She clenched her jaw tight, telling herself that crying was pointless, and forced herself to pull it together as she switched off the light and climbed into bed.

xxx

Her alarm went off just four hours later and she groaned loudly before turning over and going back to sleep, fully intent on skipping school. Unfortunately her parents were home today and so two minutes later her mom came into her room and pulled the covers off her and shouted, too loudly in Santana's opinion, "Come on Sanny it's time to get up or you'll be late for school!"

Santana groaned again and tried to pull the covers back over her but her mother wouldn't let her. "Come on Sanny you need to get up, I'm not letting you miss school today just because you're tired. Education is important, you know this," her mother stated whilst once again pulling the covers off her daughter.

"Mmup," grumbled Santana as she basically fell out of her bed.

Grumbling, she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast and greet her father.

"Hello," she said.

"Santana," her father said without even looking at her.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen either of her parents and neither of them had even bothered to properly say hello. Whatever, she didn't care.

After finishing her cereal she trudged back upstairs and took another quick shower before changing and heading off to school, not bothering to say goodbye to her parents.

When she arrived at school she was met by Brittany who smiled at her and linked their pinkies together and then led her towards their lockers.

"What happened to your face, San?" she asked suddenly.

Luckily Santana had already prepared a story, as she always did whenever she managed to get an injury from her activities. "It's actually a really funny story B and I swear you are gonna laugh so hard when I tell you," she started.

"Ooh good I like laughing."

"Yeah well I was dancing in my room to that CD that you got me,"

"The Hannah Montana one?"

"Yeah, that one. And I was kinda tipsy so my balance was off and I ended up falling head first onto my door and like the handle hit me right in the eye. I didn't even notice how bad it was till this morning when I looked in the mirror!" Santana ended with a laugh.

Brittany laughed as well, smiling fondly at her best friend, "Oh San!" she cooed. "I'm sorry you hurt yourself, are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, it's more embarrassing than anything else."

"Okay good cause if it actually hurts then it's not funny, it's just sad," Brittany said, giving Santana a questioning look.

"I promise, it really doesn't hurt Britt," Santana said, putting the blonde's mind at ease.

"Good. You really should be more careful you know…or at least let me be there next time so I can make sure you're okay afterwards?" She really wanted to make sure that Santana was okay because she actually kind of felt bad about laughing. Santana's eye looked really painful.

"Okay Britt, next time I'm drunk and dancing around to Hannah Montana I will make sure you are there with me!"

"We should really do that!" Brittany stated, clapping her hands. "We should totally have a sleep over and get drunk and dance."

"Well we can't tonight Britt cause it's a school night, but maybe at the weekend?" Santana asked. She knew that in the end she would bail on the blonde, like she always did. She hated doing it, but the thought of simply having fun made her skin crawl these days. She really didn't understand it but she knew that she didn't want to have a sleep over and do silly, care free things with sweet, innocent Brittany. Plus she couldn't make it two weeks in a row that she made no money.

"Yes okay at the weekend!" Brittany squealed happily as they reached their lockers.

Santana smiled at her and wished so hard that she wasn't the person she was because she knew that Brittany deserved someone better.

xxx

The rest of the day went as Santana had expected it to go; people looking at her as she walked down the hallways, all of them wondering why she had a black eye and who had given it to her, but none of them brave enough to actually ask her anything (thank fuck). But of course Puck asked her who she pissed off to which she replied "your dad cause I fucked your mom".

Quinn asked her what she had done know to which she simply rolled her eyes and said "Ask Britt."

She really didn't care what the population of McKinleythought of her eye because she knew that 1) they were all too chicken shit to really say anything or do anything about if they really thought she really had been beaten up and 2) most of them probably just thought it made her more bad ass cause she got into fights and they most likely presumed that the other person was much worse off than she was. So all in all she knew it wouldn't affect her popularity so it was all good.

When she finally got to Glee most people didn't even give her a second look as they had all heard that she was sporting a black eye and so it wasn't a shock. Most of them also really didn't care enough to try and figure out, or ask her, how she got it so they all just left her alone.

Everyone, it seems except Rachel Berry. Of course.

"Oh my goodness Santana what happened?" Rachel gasped as she saw Santana's face.

"I saw what you were wearing and thought it would be less painful to punch myself in the eye and not have to see you than…not punch myself in the eye and have to see you," Santana snarled at her. She realised the insult wasn't up to her usual standard, but she was tired and so wasn't putting in her usual effort.

"Well as much as I know that that is not what actually happened, I will let it go as you obviously do not wish to tell me the true reason as to why the left side of your face is swollen," Rachel replied, giving Santana a slightly worried glance before turning away from her and going to sit next to her boyfriend.

Santana didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that Rachel kept shooting her worried looks throughout Glee practice but she was finding herself getting increasingly annoyed with the girl.

By the time Glee was over she was pissed off. Sure, if it wasn't Rachel and if last night hadn't been so shitty then Santana probably wouldn't be so annoyed, but that didn't matter. The fact was that she was annoyed and so when Rachel once again looked over at her and her black eye she lost it.

"What the fuck are you looking at, hobbit?"

Rachel had the decency to look scared, which made Santana feel a little better. "I'm sorry, I am just worried about you. I mean that bruise looks extremely painful and I'm worried that it could be causing you some serious damage."

"Listen here man hands, my eye and my body and my health are none of your god damn business. Just stay out of it mkay?"

"Okay, sure," Rachel nodded.

Santana smiled sarcastically at her before turning away to walk out the room. Everyone had left by then and the thought of having to spend another moment alone with Berry made her shiver in disgust.

"But I really must insist that you get it checked out, if you haven't done so already," the diva called out before Santana could leave.

"Oh my god what is your problem? Why do you insist on sticking your abnormally huge nose into everybody else's business? Why can't you for once just stay out of things that don't concern you? My eye is fine, and if it weren't then that would be my problem, not yours," she ranted at the shorter girl.

"Santana please don't get angry with me. I am simply worried about you."

"If you're so intent on worrying maybe you should worry about your boyfriend and what he's been getting up to these past few weeks," Santana spat at her.

A moment of confusion and hurt swept over Rachel's face before she schooled her features and replied, "Santana please, what you are doing will not work. I know that you are simply trying to make me doubt my boyfriend by implying that he is sleeping with some bimbo so that you can watch me cry and make a fool out of myself when I go and accuse my perfectly innocent boyfriend of disgusting acts such as sleeping around."

Santana laughed loudly, and simply said, "Oh sweet, naïve, stupid Berry!"

"Well even if you believe that something is going on and this isn't some way to make me doubt my relationship, I still don't believe it. Finn loves me and I trust him, so no matter what you may think you know or what you may have heard…it's not true," Rachel stated, trying so hard to keep the waver out of her voice and only just succeeding.

Santana smiled overly sweetly at her as she moved so that she was right in front of Rachel, their faces mere inches apart. "Honey I never listen to or spread gossip. I only tell people the absolute truth, and I know this is truth...because I am that bimbo you just mentioned!"

She kept eye contact with the girl so that she could witness the realisation sink in, and then she turned and walked away.

"I don't believe you," Rachel called after her.

Santana simply shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Rachel didn't say any more. She knew Santana would just ignore her, and she also didn't want the girl to see how much her words had affected her.

It wasn't necessarily that she believed Santana; it was just that she didn't fully _not_ believe her. Finn did after all lose his virginity to her and Rachel wasn't "giving it to him" so it would make sense that he would get it from someone else; and who better than Santana? He wouldn't have to feel awkward around her since she's already seen him naked and she wouldn't have any problems sleeping with someone who was already in a relationship.

The more Rachel thought about it the more she couldn't convince herself that it was all lies.

xxx

Over the next couple of days Rachel was constantly seeing Finn and Santana talking quietly together, or laughing together, or walking to classes together. They even sang a duet in Glee together.

Rachel wasn't sure if Santana was actively trying to spend a lot more time with her boyfriend in order to make her jealous, or if they had always spent that much time together and Rachel was only just realising it. She kept trying to ignore them and put it out of her mind, telling herself that nothing was going on between them and that Finn loved her and would never cheat on her. They were special and there were going to make it this time, he'd promised.

But when she walked into the choir room on Friday afternoon and saw Santana quickly jumping up and sorting out her messy hair while Finn sat on a chair looking guilty, she broke.

She didn't say anything then because she knew that she wouldn't get a confession out of Finn and she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction of seeing her get upset because of her. Plus, she didn't want to be that crazy jealous paranoid girlfriend who accuses her boyfriend of cheating on them with even though they had no real proof. No, she was going to be that crazy jealous paranoid girlfriend who accuses her boyfriend of cheating on them while showing them theproof. That's right; she was going to go out and get proof and then confront Finn. That way he couldn't deny it or try to worm his way out of it.

xxx

That night at exactly 11:05, Rachel Berry, donned head to toe in black, pulled up outside Santana's house and waited.

Finn had told her that he was busy tonight and so they couldn't have their usual date night and Rachel had been suspicious. She figured he was going to meet Santana and…do it. _Ergh I can't even say sex when thinking of those two_, she thought.

She had tried following Finn but she had soon found out that he wasn't at his home and so she'd decided to go to Santana's instead. She knew the girl was home because she had called her house phone on a withheld number and the Latina had picked up (and sworn repeatedly when Rachel didn't say anything).

Half an hour later and still there was no sign of Santana. Rachel was about to give up and accept that she had been crazy and that nothing was going on between Finn and Santana when she saw a window at the side of the house opening.

Rachel looked on curiously, hoping it was Santana and not a robber fleeing from his crime. She may not like Santana, but she didn't want her to be stolen from.

Sure enough it was Santana. She climbed out the window and down the tree which was so conveniently placed Rachel wondered if Santana had planted it there herself for this exact purpose.

The girl reached the ground and fixed up her dress (which was extremely short) and put on her heels (which were ridiculously high) and started walking towards Rachel's car.

Swearing loudly, Rachel quickly ducked and held her breath, praying that Santana hadn't and wouldn't see her.

After 90 seconds (which Rachel had counted), she sat up slowly and looked around. At first she couldn't see Santana and she was worried she'd lost her, but then she caught a glimpse of her walking round the corner, out of her road.

Rachel quickly turned on her ignition and began following Santana, making sure to leave an intelligent distance between them. Getting caught was not an option because 1) that would ruin all her chances of catching Santana and Finn in the act (she was now positive that Santana was meeting up with Finn and they were going to carry on their secret affair) and 2) that would mean she would be beaten to a pulp by a very angry and freaked out Latina.

So she made sure to keep her distance and be as inconspicuous as she could, which if you asked her she was really good at. Maybe if Broadway didn't work out she could be a spy or something!

After a few minutes of slowly driving 150 feet behind Santana she pulled to a stop as she saw Santana stop walking. Rachel watched as Santana stood there, in the middle of a street Rachel had never been to, at 11:45 on a Friday night, dressed in a barely-there dress and killer stilettos.

The girl carried on just standing there which greatly confused Rachel, but she soon figured that she was waiting for Finn to come pick her up. _Very clever. Not wanting to leave any evidence behind._

Suddenly a car turned into the road and Santana stood up straighter, messed around with her dress a bit and started strutting down the road. The car slowed down and Santana made her way over to it, but it didn't stop.

As it drove past Santana, she cursed out loud and flipped the driver off.

_Weird._ Rachel thought to herself. _Maybe that was someone Santana knew and she wanted to say hi but they refused to stop because they don't like her? _

Whatever it was, it wasn't Finn picking her up so Rachel decided not to think too much about it.

Another couple or minutes past and a different car drove into the road. Once again Santana stood up straighter and she pushed her boobs out and started walking towards the car. This time the car stopped and Santana made her way over to the driver's window, which was being rolled down.

Rachel watched as Santana had a conversation with the driver, who she couldn't see properly but was certain it wasn't Finn. She figured it was some man asking for directions, or maybe it was some creep bothering her. That thought scared Rachel because even though Santana was feisty and strong, she wasn't sure if the girl could ward off a full grown man, which meant Rachel would have to step in to help and she didn't like the idea of that one single bit.

So she prayed that it was simply someone asking for directions, or the time, or even possibly asking Santana if she was okay.

Santana was now standing up and she seemed to be pondering something, then she bent back down and said something to which the driver nodded his head. She then stood up straight and walked around the car and got in!

_What is she doing?_ Rachel thought, unable to understand why Santana would get into a car with this strange man. It didn't make sense! _Maybe he's taking her to meet Finn. Maybe this is all part of the plan so that there is definitely no way that anyone can figure out what they are up to. _

But even to Rachel that seemed slightly far-fetched. It seemed unlikely that the two would go through this much trouble just so that Rachel, and anyone else, wouldn't learn about their affair. It was Finn and Santana for Pete's sake! Finn, a boy who only learned how to tie his shoe laces last year and Santana, the girl who told Rachel she was sleeping with her boyfriend.

No, this really did not make any sense and it was making Rachel feel very uneasy.

She decided that she would follow the car Santana had gotten into, just to make sure that it definitely wasn't Finn she was meeting…and maybe because she was slightly worried about what was going on.

Once again she kept a safe distance between the two cars and she followed them until they pulled into an abandoned car park. Instead of following them in, she parked her car on the road outside and watched them from there.

She watched as they both got out the car and got back in the back seat. She watched as the man started kissing Santana. She watched as they began getting undressed and she watched as they both disappeared from sight.

Rachel sat in her car trying to figure out what was happening. Why had Santana been standing alone in a street in the middle of the night? Why had she been picked up by a man Rachel didn't recognise? Why had the man taken her to an empty car park and why were they now naked in that man's car doing god knows what in the back seat?

Rachel Berry wasn't stupid, she knew what this looked like and in reality she knew what was going on. But she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. Yes it all added up, the sneaking out, the sinfully short dress, the car picking her up, the sex happening right now. But even though Rachel knew deep down that her suspicions were correct, she refused to believe them. She refused to accept that Santana was…that she was…no she couldn't even think it because there was just no way.

She knew that she should probably leave but she couldn't get herself to do anything. She was too shocked to move. So she just sat there, staring at the car and refusing to allow herself to think about what was going on inside.

It was the realisation that the car was now slightly moving; rocking left and right in a steady rhythm, that got Rachel to snap out of it. She was snapped back to reality and back to the car park, and the car, what was happening in said car and why she was so freaked out in the first place. She shook her head slightly to make herself think, and see, straight before she started up her car and sped away from there as fast as she could.

She didn't slow down the whole of the journey back. She didn't move her eyes from the road or turn on any music or do anything but focus on getting home as fast as possible. She kept trying to turn her brain off, to get the image of the moving car out of her head, the thought of what they were doing in there making Rachel's stomach churn.

She did all she could to keep every thought and image out of her head. And she almost succeeded. There was only one thought that made it through her wall, one thought that kept pulsing through her mind, too strong to be willed away.

_Santana Lopez was a prostitute._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I promise there will be more actual Pezberry soon and things will happen!**


End file.
